


Исчезновение

by ruzhenzov



Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Detective, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Name Changes, Parody, Retelling, Russia, Saratov challenge, fandom Anime Shelter 2020, sns au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Вбоквел к «Инновациям». Зоя Хазанова пытается держать под контролем рабочие чаты в Телеграме — и разобраться, куда исчез стажёр Ероша.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë
Series: Ещё один день из жизни министерства [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Исчезновение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/gifts).



> Бартерщику команды fandom Drarry 2020 с любовью <3
> 
> Изображения увеличиваются по наведению курсора.

**Продолжение следует...**


End file.
